Switch
by robync
Summary: My name is Oz. I'm not a real Vessalius. I am the B-Rabbit. My body is not my own. I should be dead. Why am I not dead?


**A/N: **uhm, hi! So, this is like, the first time I post a Pandora Hearts story.

I've been obsessed with this damned manga for about 9 months now (it's like I've been pregnant of a ph baby ha) and I have a thing for writing angsty short stuff (if you have read my fairy tail one you probably know what I'm talking about) and thus... here we go, I guess.

Basically, this was written right after I had read chapter 81, it's supposed to be an... "ending", for the manga. I changed some stuff so the story would flow more fitting and it's really short and it's not really an ending, is just... think of it as a lame and overly dramatic way Oz _COULD HAVE_ (but thank god, didn't) ended the whole Jack thing really fast. It's not a proper ending because I didn't go on about how it all flowed for the other after it, chances are I never will, so consider this just ... for angst matters.

The only beta'ed this is is not beta'ed. I hope it's not awful though? ... We'll see.

Reviews and stuff are always appreciated, yes.

**Warnings:** idk I highly recommend you do not read this if you've only watched the anime, it'll be really confusing if you haven't read around chapter 70 and up! Uhh, character death and subtle boy towards boy romantic feelings suggestion.

**Disclaimer:** _As you're going to see, snakes don't have wings for a reason. This is what Pandora Hearts would end like **if** I owned it._

* * *

_It shouldn't have turned out like this._

_Not like this._

_I … what…_

The boy kept shivering in panic.

_My name is Oz. I'm not a real Vessalius. I am the B-Rabbit. My body is not my own. I should be dead. Why am I not dead?_

He kept muttering to himself as moments passed by, afraid if he stopped he'd forget it and then Jack would fully take over "his" body.

The boy kept shivering and muttering, incoherently trying not to lose his own mind at the moment.

He had to be strong.

He had to fight.

But he was rendered powerless, as Jack guided his movements.

_Stop… stop… stop..._ the words crossed his mind in a rush as he held his hands all over his face, trying to stay sane, at the same moment wishing it all would end.

"Don't misunderstand it, Gilbert. I'm only doing this to protect him, just as you are." He had said.

Oz wanted to laugh.  
_Protect_ him?

_Stop… stop…. just stop… _he bent down, falling to his knees.

It was just so hopeless.  
There was nothing he could do.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to fight, he wanted to do something, anything, to make it stop.

It was the end.  
He wanted to die.

_Let me die… please… just let me die... _he pleaded to no one in particular.

He watched as Jack then snatched the gun Gilbert had dropped.  
_No._  
Jack then pointed it to his uncle.  
_**No**_.

He found strength only to hold Jack down, back him from doing what he would try and do. Avoid the unavoidable.  
The voices outside his head could be heard as loud as his own.

Gilbert's.

_Please… _he wanted to die.

"I would never betray him!"

The words hit him like a bullet.

Lost hope, he had been crushed with no power to stand up against the one who stole back what was his. Just what could he do but stay still?

_Stop…_

He muttered, trembled, tears left his eyes. He gave up on holding Jack down.

He was so hopeless.

He watched as Jack pulled the trigger, but missed, and then struggled against his uncle's hold. He was frightened, most of his own control vanishing from him.

Fragile. Vulnerable.

Oz watched, the opportunity to end it all right in front of him.

Would he?

There was nothing left for him to do, but embrace the worst if he didn't.

The gun still in hand, Oz pushed Jack from the control and led his movements again.  
A last time.

He looked up to his uncle, and then Gilbert.  
They didn't notice he switched places with Jack.

It was better like this.

He subtly moved his hands, aiming the gun at his target.

His last hope.

Gilbert.

Gilbert would never forgive him for that, he knew it. He was being selfish, Elliot would have kicked him right now if he were there.

He never wanted any of this to happen.

There were so many things he wished he could have done while there was time… so many things he wished he had told, especially Gilbert, while there was still time…

He looked at his uncle again, he had been saying something he didn't quite pay attention to, but it didn't matter anyway.

Oz smiled, a sincere smile he wished his uncle knew was his.

He turned his head a little, enough to be able to look Gil in the eyes.

Gilbert looked back, his expression wavering for a second as Oz muttered

"I'm sorry"

Golden irises widened, mouth slightly open for words that never came.

The fingers that were wrapped around the trigger pulled back.  
With it's unmistakable sound, the bullet went right trough the young boy's chest, his own heart being the target.

The blood dripped down, as both Oz and Jack ceased living.


End file.
